Ki'era Solest
Biography: Ki'era grew up on Taris, in the upper city using what was left of her fathers inheritance money to get on in life after her father died of a rare skin disease which lowered her moral until she was found by a Jedi Knigh and taken to the Jedi temple to begin her Jedi Youngling training, as she grew up her skills became stronger and she became wiser in the ways of the force, when she was a Jedi Initiate at the age of 15 she came across and old friend from where she used live and she fell in love with him. After studying the Jedi Code, she decided to end her relationship and ignore her love for this man, in doing so she becamemore wise, a few years after that she became a Jedi Padawan under Jedi Knight Yondel and has sucessfully constructed her first lightsaber. Assault on the Rift: It was a day of victory for the Jedi but they did not know it yet, the sith landing ships smashed into the docking bays unloading hundreds of soldiers to exterminate the Jedi, but Jace Valin, the leading Jedi Master at this event was ready for anything. The Jedi layed a trap for the Sith, hiding in the catacombs and as soon as they entered the Jedi attacked, at their suprise the first wave was wiped out, thought Ki'era was not present at this time she was futher inside the Jedi Academy waiting for Jace and the other Jedi to return. As lightsaber weilding Sith entered the Academy it became harder for the many padawans and initates that held their ground, many were wounded and many were killed, Kelborn was wounded by having his arms severed and a X slashed across his back. The battle went on for hours and the Jedi became overrun, Yondel decided to take all the padawans he could find and retreat from the inifinate fleet of sith warriors, though some we're left behind like Kelborn, Jace and Sebastian to fight off the remaining Sith, but there was Sith Apprentices to Sith Lord's present and surely they would have been over whelmed. Sebastian and Lord Augustus died on that day, not many people saw it but it happened, Darth Xirrirum was also redeemed and they destroyed the remaining sith with the former Brad Hale's help. Training: Ki'era Solest continued her training with Yondel until he was replaced with Jedi Knight Zen, who continued to train Ki'era until he eventually knighted her, Zen and Ki'era became good friends and always looked out for each other. Ki'era took part in the defence of Dantooine along side Jedi Knight Laryn, but was captured by the cowardice sith and was taken to Ziost to confront Apocolypse and be turned to the darkside, this failed and Ki'era eventually escaped due to Mannoroth dropping a saber in the prison cell. Ki'era returned to the Jedi temple we're she was confronted serveral weeks later by the corrupted Rain Sakarr who told her that he had a deep passion for her and she didnt take kindly to this, it was because of the fact he had betrayed her for the darkside, she also put aside her emotion and cast Rain out. The Disraction: Rain Sakarr was annoyed by this because he felt rejected by Ki'era, he had become angry with her and a hate built up for her although he still loved her deep down, Lady Deception saw this as the perfect chance for Rain to become fully embraced in the darkside, Deception ordered Rain to go and end her pathetice life so that he can continue on with his training without any weakness, though Deception already knew what the result would be and thats why she ordered him to do so in the first place. Rain took a group of Sith to Dantooine while their defenses were relatively weak and distracted, Rain took Ki'era to hoth and begun talking to her trying to get her to lower her guard, Ki'era decided to test Rain for his real intensions and lowered her guard, as soon as she did Rain took a strike and Ki'era immediately defended herself, she eventually defeated him by slashing his arms and legs off, she was shocked by this and soon after fled back to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Rain was completely heart broken by this unexpected move by Ki'era and was then taken back to the Sith Temple to become a Cyborg, but Deception didnt want this for Rain, so she gave him another chance, her mission was complete... Rain had embraced the darkside fully. Rain's Capture: Tatooine was held by the Sith, crawling with Sith apprentices and scum, the republic decided to make a move and attack tatooine cleansing the planet of Sith and bringing it into the Republic Senate, Ki'era travelled their to assist the Republic Soldiers and led the battle, once the main battle had died down Ki'era encountered Rain once again, his appearance had changed completely and he now looked like a true darkside user, She was forced to arrest him and take him to the Enclave on dantooine to be trial'd thought Ki'era was unsure of her own intensions she she loved him before, that love had slowly burned away. Shandrece's Capture: Ki'era had led a group of bounty hunters to hunt down and capture key darkside force users, she encountered Shandrece on Rhen Var and sent her bounty hunters after her, they eventually caught her and took her to the Jedi Enclave, after Ki'era had bargained with her, Shandrece decided to help track down Xay'lia Selese and the other darkside force users so that the republic would restore order to the outer-rim, Shandrece eventually found Xay'lia on hoth and led her into a trap, sometime after that they disappeared and none knows of their intensions. Personal Confrontations: Ki'era had soon learnt of Xay'lia's death and was emotionally scarred by this, many people had noticed this change, including her friends and they slowly moved away from her leaving her yet to be healed by the scar Xay'lia had left. Ki'era sat in the training room watching Jedi Knight Yuki train with one of the padawans and Ki'era seemed discusted by the lack of defensive skills they both had, Ki'era approached Yuki and challenged both of them to a spar which would determine the best at combat, Yuki and the padawan accepted this challenge and was easily defeated by Ki'era as she knocked both of the out of the battle circle after disarming them both. Ki'era looked down at the padawan on the group before her and simply said "I guess that makes me the winner then." Ki'era then dropped the saber infront of the padawan and left the room whilst shaking her head. This didnt seem like Ki'era at all... if anything... it sounded more like Xay'lia, Yuki then jumped to her feet unable to accept her shame and challenged Xay'lia to a rematch in a one on one battle, Ki'era accepted this challenge and then engaged into a brawl with Yuki where she was punched and kicked to the ground and Ki'era stormed out of the room seeking some fresh air, once the training room was emptied Ki'era came back inside and began hard training and successfully smashing through the holograms that she challenged, after defeating them all she then ran out of the room to find Yuki to finish the fight. Yuki sat in the garden using the force to make a bubble, Ki'era entered and popped the bubble which slightly annoyed Yuki which is what she wanted, Ki'era then force pushed her into the water and the duel began. The heated battle went on for about an hour and alot of damage was caused but they were both evenly managed. The Failed Rescue: Jedi Preceptor Ki'era Solest, Jedi Instructor Corenth Shendo & Jedi Knight Sypher Twu infiltrated the Sith base and managed to sneak by security, they eventually got to the holding cells where their target was being held. Ki'era walked through the door with the other two behind her and saw Lord Ultionis himself waiting for them, she said "Hello there Lord Ultionis..." she then tried to negociate peacefully but this failed and Ki'era attacked after asking if there was any peaceful way of negociation. The battle went on and many Sith reinfrcements joined he battle and the three Jedi where over-run. Corenth was defeated and stabbed through the leg by Lord Ultionis and Corenth decided to run and leave Ki'era and Sypher on their own, Ki'era was soon defeated aswell as Sypher but he managed to escape before he could be caught. Ki'era had her left arm slashed off and she lay on the ground defeated, she was then placed in jail until the Sith left for Ziost. Desperate for Surival: When they arrived on Zios, Ki'era was immediately placed in jail and was left there for a day, Ki'era then spoke to Lord Ultionis and was offered treatment on her severed arm, she accepted and was given a machinical arm which looked rather like Luke Skywalker's realistic looking hand. Ki'era was then taken back to jail and she remained there for a few hours thinking about what Lord Ultionis had told her and he then decided to join the Sith to seek out her full potencial, she was then trusted by Ultionis to leave the jail and accept his teachings, though this was not the case, at this point she was so desperate for survival she decided to say that she would spy on the Jedi so she could have a chance to slip out of her new 'allies' grip. To Be Continued.